The present invention relates to collapsible assemblies used in retail stores for the promotional display of merchandise. More particularly, the invention is directed to a display assembly that is extremely light in weight and easy to assemble and to disassemble without tools and, when assembled, forms a rigid and stable structure. Many standard-carried display assemblies are known in the prior art, but each of these structures suffers from one or more serious disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose.